


Chance

by Str4y



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Bang Chan, Dacryphilia, Handcuffed Together, Handcuffs, Hook-Up, M/M, Party, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Top Han Jisung | Han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Str4y/pseuds/Str4y
Summary: Chan loved parties. But sometimes parties weren’t what Chan thought they’d be. Being handcuffed to someone for an entire night due to a game of ‘Chance’ was not one of the things that Chan had ever expected to happen.But there he was.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Comments: 17
Kudos: 215
Collections: SKZ Fuckfest





	Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is for prompt 103!  
> {two strangers get handcuffed together at a party as a prank and things go from awkward to spicy as they spend more and more of the evening chained to each other.}
> 
> I hope it did it some justice! Thank you so much for reading :)

* * *

_ Chance.  _

Bang Chan loved university. He wouldn’t lie that it felt as good as the movies had made it seem. Maybe he just fit perfectly. He was smart and athletic. He was good looking too. He never had problems with dating or getting into groups of people who were considered the ‘it’ crowd. He was perfect. And it wasn’t like Chan went around acting like he was or anything, he just... fit. University worked for him. 

He loved it here. He loved everything about it. 

“So you’re coming tonight?”

Chan glanced to the side with a huff as he caught his friend with a mouthful of candy, sleeve covering his mouth as he stared at Chan with those round eyes. 

“It’s a party? Of course I’m coming, Min.” Chan scoffed, tucking strands of white-blonde hair behind his ear. 

Minho took a moment to respond, swallowing down his candy with ease, “it’s going to be different. It’s not just  _ us  _ that’ll be there. It’s like an end of the semester thing for everyone that Changbin set up.”

“Ah, so it’s more open?”

“Yeah. I mean it’ll be fun just expect it to be different.”

“I don’t mind that more people would be going. It’ll be fun. The same crowd is cool but...”

Minho adjusted in his chair, “you gonna try to get laid tonight?”

“You’re twelve.” Chan tsked, shaking his head in disbelief, “you know I don’t usually just hook up, right?”

“Oh I forgot. You’re boring.” Minho scoffed back. 

“You’re just reckless as hell,” Chan deadpanned, “there’s nothing wrong with being more cautious on campus.  _ Especially  _ if it’s not the usual crowd. We don’t know what these people do.”

“Don’t you get tested all the time, just ask whoever you fuck?” Minho asked. 

Chan rolled his eyes, “anyone can lie. Besides I’ll enjoy the drinks and the music.”

Minho hummed, “they’ll be playing more than EDM, you know?”

“Yeah. I’m aware. I’m perfectly fine with everything. It’ll be fun.”

“Well, Changbin said he’s gonna make things interesting tonight. So whatever happens... promise me that we won’t end up in bed together again,” Minho held out his pinky, “I will not have another crisis with you.”

Chan laughed out at that, taking hold of Minho’s pinky, “I can’t believe we hooked up freshman year... never again.”

“Never again.” Minho laughed back. 

_ Minho.  _ Chan really liked Minho. But only as a friend. Minho was like... he was like a puppy in a way. He was awfully clingy at times. And he could be overactive and a tad annoying, but Chan loved him. They’d been close ever since they started university the same year with Changbin. Three idiots who would hang out together and get wasted at parties. 

It was great. 

Back then during freshman year, Chan hadn’t  _ intended _ on dragging Minho to a closet in one of the bedrooms and riding him till they passed out. 

It was the most  _ embarrassing  _ night of Chan’s life. 

Minho and Chan vowed to never do that shit again. Besides, they had  _ nothing _ in common besides their love for alcohol and games. They were way better as friends. 

Everyone was better friends than romantic partners with Chan. He wasn’t good with relationships in the slightest. 

He was too  _ emotional _ . 

Chan settled back in his chair as he stared at the poster on his wall. His year was almost over. One more semester and it would be over. He’d graduate and have his degree. Things would be different. 

What was life like without school? 

Chan bit his bottom lip as he turned in his chair, staring at the outfit he’d dragged out from his closet. He didn’t usually plan outfits, but today felt special. 

He wasn’t even sure why. It wasn’t like this was his  _ last  _ party. There would be more. 

Chan huffed and pulled himself out of the rolling chair to pull his black sweater over his head, smoothing it down as he slid his sweatpants down his hips to replace them with his black jeans with the rips in the thighs and knees. 

It would be fine. 

Chan sprayed his deodorant and cologne before sliding his shoes on and gathering his phone and wallet. 

_ Wallet.  _

Chan peeled his wallet open before closing it with a huff. He didn’t know who would be there tonight. He probably shouldn’t even bring it. 

“Shit...” Chan laughed as he grabbed his apartment key and slipped it into his back pocket, meeting his two roommates in the living room. 

“Our ride is here, hurry up Chan!” 

Chan waved them off before grabbing his coat and following them out the door. 

He wasn’t close to his roommates. The only reason they lived together was because of campus housing. Just three guys who got paired up. It wasn’t a big deal. They were cool, in the same  _ crowd  _ as Chan. But they didn’t speak much besides hellos and goodbyes truthfully. 

Chan got along much better with Minho and Changbin. 

Chan took his phone from his pocket as he sat in the back of the car, his roommates chatting away with the ride service driver as he tapped a message to Changbin that he was on the way.

_ < Bang Chan: almost there <3 > _

_ < Seo Changbin: hurry up. slow ass > _

With a scoff, Chan slipped his phone away, leaning against the window and watching the snow melt against the glass. He was excited. A little worried the crowd would be  _ too  _ different, but Changbin would handle everything okay. He always did. 

Chan’s phone beeped, Chan sliding his phone out to laugh at the picture that Minho had sent. 

_ < Lee Minho: who do I pick channnn???? everyone is so sexy??? > _

“Idiot.” Chan murmured under his breath. 

It was cold. Really cold. Chan shivered as he made his way out of the car, thanking the driver before following his roommates into the house. It was also really late, which didn’t help with how fucking cold it was. Though the second Chan entered the large house where they were met with blasting music, Chan shredded his coat off from his shoulders fast. 

_ Warmth _ . Chan loved how warm the house was. He checked around to see a coat rack in the foyer, though it was overpacked with jackets. 

As much as Chan trusted that nobody would steal his jacket, he’d opt to holding it over his arms for now. Besides, Changbin probably had a room he could slip it in. There was no way everyone had stuck their jacket on the rack anyways, though his two roommates quickly tossed their coats around heaps of others before rushing towards the source of music. 

_ <Bang Chan: hey where are you guys? this place is so big > _

Chan held his phone on his hands as he bit his bottom lip, waiting for Changbin or Minho to respond. 

_ < Seo Changbin: it took min two seconds to find a pretty girl to latch onto > _

_ < Bang Chan: of course lol > _

_ < Bang Chan: Where are you? > _

_ < Seo Changbin: kitchen making drinks with some people that are too cool for me to have ignored for the last four years. come join > _

Chan laughed before heeding the order and glancing towards the door that wasn’t blasting music, peeking through the glass before capturing a group of people sitting on counters and talking. It looked like the kitchen, anyways. 

“Chan!” 

Chan smiled wide as he caught Changbin across the kitchen next to a familiar face, the man beside him offering a friendly wave. 

“Hey, sorry I’m late. I was—.”

“Probably sitting in your room for hours, right?” Changbin snickered before encasing Chan in a friendly hug, “like I said, Minho is uh... he already found someone to drag upstairs.”

“I figured he would.” Chan shook his head, “who’s house is this by the way? It’s huge!” 

“One of the underclassmen here. Their parents are out of town for the month.”

“Damn, right before Christmas?”

“He said he was going to join them after his semester ended! But in the meantime...” Changbin reached across the counter to grab an unopened red bottle of alcohol that Chan knew well. 

“Jesus, really?”

“I saved this shit for you!” Changbin laughed, taking two red solo cups from the table before pouring the liquor. 

Chan scrunched his nose before taking one of the cups, “I just got here.”

“We have plenty of drinking to do tonight. I have a game planned.”

Chan arched his brow, tapping his cup against Changbin’s before taking a drink, sighing in content as he pulled the cup from his lips. 

“What game?”

“ _ Chance. _ ” Changbin smirked, taking a sip of his own cup before studying Chan closely, “it’ll be fun. I promise you that.”

“I trust you.” Chan laughed, “who’s all playing?”

“Well, Minho was gonna play but he’s probably already trashed for the night. So just a few people. We’re gonna play upstairs in the underclassmen kid's parents’ room.”

“That’s sexy.” Chan scoffed. 

Changbin snorted, “it’s not an orgy I swear. It’s just like... an intense game of truth or dare.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“It’ll be fun! You’ll see! We even prepared cards.”

“Cards?”

“Yeah. We could have played that waterfall game or whatever but I decided on this. Plus some of the dares are kinda cool.”

“Can’t wait.” Chan laughed.

* * *

This game was... Chan didn’t hate it. It was a lot like truth or dare, though Chan wasn’t aware that  _ every _ card included an action that needed to be performed with another person. 

Changbin had assured that everyone playing was level headed and not a quote “weirdo”. The change of people was actually... really nice.

“Okay, my turn.” Changbin laughed as he reached down to take one of the cards in the middle of the floor, everyone sat around in a circle like a game of spin the bottle. 

“Oooh, I have to kiss the person with the farthest birthday from mine.” Changbin laughed, “I was born in August.”

“Month, or year?” One of the girls asked from beside Chan. She’d been really giggly and sweet all night long. At points Chan was worried she was going to sweep him away to one of the closets. 

“Month. Everyone here is legal, but month wise.”

Changbin ended up kissing some guy who was born in February. They were honestly cute. Changbin kissed the fox-eyed man maybe a little too long. But it was  _ cute _ . 

_ Oh.  _ Judging by the linger in Changbin’s eyes as he pulled away, he was most definitely going to talk to that boy after this game. And if he didn’t, Chan was  _ definitely _ going to encourage it. 

“Chan, it’s your turn.” Changbin announced as he took a long drink, another dumb requirement after each card pulled. 

“Oh, you picked me this time?” Chan laughed, reaching over to take a card from the pile. 

“Yeah, you haven’t had the chance to go again since you had to drink the person next to you’s entire drink. Nobody hates you that much.” Changbin laughed back, leaning back as his eyes flickered towards that fox-eyed guy. 

Chan shook his head with a laugh before sliding the card up, face falling slightly at the cards content. 

_ Handcuff yourself to the person three people to your right until tomorrow morning!  _

Chan took a deep breath, taking a premature sip of his drink before flipping the card for everyone to see, a few giggles and whispers filling the room as the person Chan was supposed to be handcuffed to scooted forward slightly, tilting his head in awe at the card. 

“Oh, all night?”

“Does this mean I have to stay the night then?” Chan asked curiously, sliding the card down, Changbin grabbing a box from under the bed that he’d used earlier when a guy had picked a card to play some game with the person across from him earlier. 

The man who had scooted forwards parted his lips to speak before Changbin interrupted, “you’re in luck! The guy who has to do it with you lives here.”

Chan’s face heated slightly as he looked towards the younger man. 

“Oh?”

“Yeah. This is kinda... my place?” The stranger laughed nervously before holding his wrist out as Changbin produced a pair of metal handcuffs from the box while Chan switched places with the girl beside the man he was fated with. 

“This isn’t that bad... I guess.” Chan swallowed, taking a long sip of his drink as the darker blond haired man studied him.

It was definitely uncomfortable though. Especially when the guy Chan was handcuffed to drew a card where he had to take a body shot off of someone. A  _ juvenile _ and slightly embarrassing card that Chan was lucky he hadn’t drawn. The card had Minho written all over it. There was no way Changbin had written this one. 

But watching the underclassmen lean down to slurp liquor from someone’s navel as his tongue trailed carefully was causing Chan to shudder. He couldn’t describe the strange feeling in his chest, he would blame the alcohol. 

“Chan, it’s your turn again.” Changbin chimed, his speech slurring as he spilled a quarter of his drink while he leaned back on his elbow. 

Chan bit his bottom lip, reaching down to take the top card again, face heating at the content once  _ again.  _

“Kiss the closest person to you.” Chan read aloud, eyes fixating on the blonde underclassman beside him, who was for  _ sure _ the closest to him. 

“Ooh, you can’t win, can you?” Changbin teased as the underclassman gave Chan a soft smile, turning slightly towards him. 

“It’s just a game.” The man whispered, his smile reaching his eyes as he watched Chan closely. 

_ Oh.  _

He was kind of cute. No, he was  _ really  _ cute. He had these full cheeks and golden skin that Chan could just—. God, was he drunk?

Chan leaned forward, inhaling sharply before pressing a delicate kiss to the man’s mouth, the people around egging them on as the stranger laughed against Chan’s lips. 

_ Shit.  _

He was so drunk. No, he just felt drunk. Drunk on whoever this was. He wasn’t drunk. Not one bit. 

Chan pulled away after a moment, watching the handcuffed man close before turning away, his face so hot he pressed the back of his palm to his cheek just to make sure he wasn’t just imagining it. 

The rest of the game was fairly tame. All of the cards were honestly more innocent than Chan expected. Kinda high school, but that was good. Nobody here needed to do anything lewd with a stranger. Chan was thankful for that. 

But then the game ended. And everyone downed their drinks and started to leave after an hour of getting better acquainted. 

Chan learned that the underclassmen he was handcuffed to was named Jisung. He was in his first year and studying music just like Chan was, which only made him feel even more flustered. But that was probably just the alcohol. 

“Hey... I’m sorry you drew this card.” Jisung laughed, raising his handcuffed hand as the room got larger with the group clearing out, “I won’t do anything weird at all! Besides I’m sure a few people are going to end up sleeping here tonight so you won’t be left alone with me.”

That was really considerate. 

“I-it’s fine.” Chan whispered as he cupped one of his ears that must’ve been bright red by the way the younger man was watching him. 

It was so  _ awkward.  _

But Jisung was nice. He really was. He had kept to himself for the most part, scrolling through his phone as he sat on his bed. 

The underclassmen had kept his own bedroom and his parents’ locked—probably to keep their game exclusive, but he didn’t seem too concerned with what anyone else was doing in the house once the party had settled down and most people had started to leave. 

Chan glanced towards the younger man for just a moment, sighing and peeking at his own phone. For hours he’d been sitting besides this guy, slight conversation drenched with tension. 

“I’m guessing you’re super uncomfortable, right?” Jisung spoke up finally, causing Chan’s face to heat again. 

“Ah, no. I’m not uncomfortable.”

“Nervous?” Jisung asked, “it’s okay if you are. I promise don’t bite though.”

Chan gave Jisung a look before exhaling softly, “it’s just... such a weird card to have pulled.” Chan raised his arm, Jisung laughing as his own hand rose with him, “and it’s just...”

“Just what?”

“You, kind of.” Chan’s heart was racing. 

“Oh, what about me?” Jisung asked, turning slightly on the bed to face Chan. 

“We kissed earlier... and now we’re handcuffed together.” Chan’s face had never felt so warm. 

Jisung smiled, “nothing  _ has  _ to come from this, you know. It’s just a dumb dare.”

“I know...”

“Did you want something to?” Jisung asked, leaning in slowly, eyes fixating on Chan, “did you plan on hooking up tonight?”

“Not really.” Chan admitted, “it’s not like that just—.”

Jisung closed the space slowly, their noses so close Chan could lean forward to press them together, “are you drunk?”

“I don’t think so.” Chan whispered, eyes lingering along Jisung’s mouth, “I think I was buzzed earlier but... I’m level headed. Just...”

“What is it?” Jisung asked. 

“You’re kinda beautiful.”

Jisung seemed startled by that, sliding back to give Chan wide eyes and parted lips, “you think I’m what?”

Chan bit his bottom lip, “beautiful. I think you’re beautiful...”

Jisung pressed the back of his palm to his face as if he’d heated up, laughing nervously as his eyes darted onto the blue quilt below, “oh... beautiful?”

“Was that too much oh god—.” Chan fucked up, didn’t he? Don’t people like being called sexy or hot?! Beautiful? That was far too much, right?

“You’re kind of beautiful too... the second I saw your curls I fell in love.” Jisung burst out, his face reddening. 

_ Oh?! _

This was incredibly awkward. But also incredibly  _ hot _ . 

“You... really?”

“Yeah I’m not...” Jisung laughed again, “I don’t hook up like often at all or anything I swear. I wasn’t even planning on anything but when you drew that card my heart nearly stopped.”

Chan studied Jisung’s expression before crawling over to the younger man, the jingling of the handcuffs causing his breath to hitch as Jisung turned to face Chan, Chan leaning up to brush his thumb against the underclassman’s bottom lip, “ _ weren’t _ planning? Are you planning now?” 

Jisung took a deep breath, watching Chan with a look Chan could only describe as mesmerizing, “depends... are you?”

_ His boldness.  _ It was false. Chan could tell that Jisung was just as nervous as he was. 

But Chan took the initiative, diving forward to crash their mouths together, the taste of Jisung’s lips against his own causing him to shudder as his hand cupped the man’s jaw. 

Jisung took no time in pushing Chan back onto the quilt, crawling over top of him to deepen their kiss. 

It was nice. Kissing Jisung felt really nice. Every smack of their lips and twist of their tongues sent Chan’s head spinning. Jisung was a decent kisser, and his traveling free hand along Chan’s hip was  _ definitely _ stirring Chan’s lust. 

“This might be annoying with the handcuffs.” Jisung laughed as he ran his fingertips along Chan’s side, trailing beneath his sweater as Chan kept his hand against Jisung’s jaw. 

Did Chan expect to hook up tonight? Not really. He thought he’d get wasted, get a ride home, and then vomit his guts before passing out. Like usual. 

But he was handcuffed to a really hot guy. 

_ You’re reckless.  _ Chan paused, Jisung pulling up to look him in the eye worriedly. 

“Why did you stop, are you okay?” The blonde asked. 

Chan drew a breath, “this probably sounds stupid to ask now... but you’re clean, right?”

Jisung blinked before nodding, “yeah of course. Changbin wouldn’t have left you with me if he didn’t think we weren’t responsible.” Jisung laughed, brushing his fingers up to Chan’s hair as the hand cuffed laced fingers around Chan’s, “everyone he invited he’s friendly with.”

Chan watched him close, “do you hang with Changbin often?”

“He gets around—not sexually, friend wise. He told me he made sure everyone was good for his dumb game.” 

Changbin  _ had  _ told Chan that too. Or at least that everyone was normal enough. 

“Did he know that boy he kissed tonight?”

“Jeongin?” Jisung asked casually, “he’s in my year. He hangs out with us sometimes but they don’t talk all that much. Besides setting up the game tonight... they’re kinda like strangers.”

Chan gave Jisung’s hand a squeeze, annoyed by the handcuffs, “kinda like us.”

Jisung nodded, “yeah... if you’re worried we can just kiss. I don’t mind.”

“I wanna...” Chan’s face got hot again, “I kinda wanna feel you...”

“Oh?” Jisung smirked. 

“This is so embarrassing...” Chan laughed, studying Jisung’s face, “asking for you to...”

“Fuck you.” Jisung completed, watching Chan with a laugh, “you want me to fuck you?”

“Do you want to fuck me?” Chan asked softly, eyes scanning Jisung’s mouth. 

“Yeah...” Jisung smirked. 

Kissing Jisung was nice. Really nice. His tongue was perfect. His teeth were perfect. The space in his mouth? Perfect. 

The space in Jisung’s mouth...  _ Fuck _ . 

Chan could barely stand the space in Jisung’s mouth as he bobbed his head on Chan’s cock. Getting their pants off had been easy. Jisung and Chan helped one another slide their pants to the ground, Chan offering to give Jisung head before the younger beat him to it. 

It felt incredible. 

Chan arched his back as Jisung hollowed his cheeks, eyes rolling back slightly, “Jesus, Jisung...”

Jisung smirked as he watched Chan, Chan’s free hand running through Jisung’s hair as the younger man gave Chan’s hand another soft squeeze, “hmm?”

“You’re doing this on purpose...” Chan laughed as Jisung popped off of Chan’s cock, licking a stripe up his length. 

“Maybe I am.” The words danced off of his lips. 

“If you don’t stop I’m gonna cum before you can  _ fuck _ me.” Chan clicked his tongue, his confidence seeping through despite the slight shakiness in his voice. 

“You want me to fuck you then?”

Chan laughed, sliding himself up slowly, looking at his cuffed hand, “how are we going to do this with the cuffs?”

“Easy. We hold hands like we’re in love while I fuck you in that pretty sweater.” Jisung laughed before crawling back up to Chan, connecting their mouths again. 

_ Hold hands.  _ Chan tensed. 

Jisung’s kisses were nice and gentle. Chan could barely manage to keep up with Jisung’s lips. He wanted to quicken the pace. He wanted to speed things up. Roughen them. But part of him just found Jisung’s kisses too nice to disrupt. 

For a while at least. 

“What do you want to do with me?” Chan whispered as Jisung ran his fingertips along Chan’s inner thigh. 

“Everything...” Jisung whispered back breathlessly before their lips connected again, Chan arching his back in anticipation. 

“I don’t do this often...” Chan whispered as Jisung pressed kisses along his neck, “I mean... I do but I don’t.”

Jisung pulled away briefly, watching Chan closely, “do you want to  _ not _ do this?”

“N-no it’s not that,”, Chan stammered as Jisung gave him all of his attention. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah I just... fair warning I get very...” Chan bit his lip, “if I start crying it’s normal. Especially if you’re gonna... hold my hand.”

“Oh? You cry during sex?” Jisung asked. 

“Yeah I get emotional,” Chan admitted before leaning himself up slightly, “it really is normal. I just don’t want you to freak out—.”

“Crying is hot.”

Chan’s face was hot. 

“Crying is... truly, it’s hot.” Jisung laughed as he pressed Chan back down, “can I kiss your tears if they happen?”

“Y-Yeah, sure.” Chan laughed back, feeling a wave of comfort wash over him as Jisung ran his hand between Chan’s legs, fingers pressing against his rim carefully. 

_ Jisung.  _

Chan had slept with strangers before. It wasn’t new. But Chan usually... he wasn’t really used to  _ this.  _ Jisung wasn’t chasing his own pleasure. He was focused on Chan’s, which was new. Usually people would chase their own pleasure. Hell, Chan chased his own too. But Jisung was so... every thrust was for Chan. Every moan and sigh seemed to be coming from Chan’s mouth as Jisung watched him, fingers tangled in his hair as their fingers laced, the jingling of the cuffs the only other noise following Chan’s. 

“Your tears are pretty.” Jisung whispered after a while, running his hand along the side of Chan’s face as he kept his thrusts steady. 

Chan drew a breath as Jisung changed pace slightly, hitting Chan’s prostate and sending his head back against the pillow. 

“Can I taste them, Chan?” Jisung asked calmly, his breathing changing as he started to thrust more liberally. 

Chan gasped out, closing his eyes tight with a gentle yawn, “yes... yes you can taste me.” 

Jisung's tongue against his cheek felt awfully calming. And the sound that left Jisung’s mouth had Chan’s head spinning. 

Jisung let out a low hum, “they taste so good...” 

Chan laughed at that, arching his back again as Jisung’s movement got rougher, his arm slipping around Chan’s back to hold him more securely as the hand laced in Chan’s own squeezed tight. 

It felt amazing.

“You’re weird.” Chan added as Jisung kissed Chan’s tears away.

Jisung snickered, pulling away to look at Chan more clearly, “you’re the one crying during sex with a stranger.”

Chan wiggled his nose, sniffling as his eyes fogged, “touché, Jisung.”

“Hey... I’m really close by the way.” Jisung whispered then, adjusting himself again so he was sitting upright, thrusts slowing down as he guided their cuffed hands towards Chan’s cock, “are you?”

Chan nodded, “yeah... I would have cum already if you’d have touched me.” 

“Hey! I did touch you!” Jisung laughed, “I sucked your cock and everything.”

Chan brought his free hand to his eyes, wiping at his tears as he leaned himself up slightly, hissing as Jisung finally wrapped his hand around his cock, “you’re a mess.”

“And you’re leaking all over the place.” Jisung giggled before pressing their mouths back together, rolling his hips pleasantly while Chan helped Jisung move, the handcuffs clinging as both men started to falter against one another. 

Chan, to no surprise, came first. He shuddered against Jisung as the younger man held him down, mouth parted and producing the most blissful sighs, his own release following soon after. 

He couldn’t describe the feeling. It was nice. Chan did this more often than not, sure. But it felt different. Chan couldn’t blame alcohol or the handcuffs. It just  _ felt  _ so different. So  _ good.  _

Chan loved the feeling. And he loved that Jisung buried himself into Chan for a while as they kissed before helping Chan to the shower that was thankfully connected to the room. Chan couldn’t imagine running out of the room in search of a bathroom. 

Jisung was sweet. And maybe it was just Chan’s post high. He always got so attached and emotional after sex. That’s why he didn’t do this often. Not to mention half his partners would panic when he started crying even with the warning he’d given them. The other half just wanted a lay and ignored his ‘gross’ crying. 

Maybe Jisung was the same. But for now, Chan admired the man washing his hair and pressing kisses into his throat. 

Just for now. Just for a little while.

* * *

“What do you mean you lost the key?” Chan asked as he stood beside Jisung in front of the trashed house, biting into his lower lip as Changbin watched him closely. 

“I uh, lost it.”

“You lost the key...” Jisung repeated, a soft laugh escaping his lips, “how are we supposed to get this off?”

“Uh...” Changbin paused, turning to the sound of rustling leaves as a familiar face approached the three of them, brushing strands of hair behind his ear as he examined the men. 

“Let me,” the fox eyed man,  _ Jeongin, _ Chan had learned _ ,  _ had the key. Now why did he have the key?

Chan offered Changbin a raised brow and a slight smirk as the younger man freed Chan and Jisung from the confinement of the cuffs. 

Jisung shot Changbin a look of his own before laughing awkwardly, “interesting.”

Jeongin offered them a wink of clear understanding before sliding the cuffs onto Changbin’s open palm, his fingers lingering along Changbin’s arm a little too long, “whenever you want to head out, I’ll be waiting.” 

Changbin’s face heated up as the underclassman pressed a kiss to his cheek before walking back off into the direction he’d come from. 

_ Oh.  _

Chan waited for Jeongin to disappear before laughing, eyes lingering on his friend, “I see you had fun last night.”

“Same to you.” Changbin shot back, pressing the cuffs to Chan’s chest, “anyways, I’m gonna go...”

Chan’s face got hot. Was it obvious they’d had sex too? 

“Have fun.” Jisung quickly beamed, Changbin turning to join Jeongin as Jisung waved his fingers. 

“Do you think he knows?” Chan asked with a sigh, “about...” he held the handcuffs in his hand, embarrassment filling his cheeks. 

Jisung laughed, taking the cuffs and slipping them into his back pocket, “he might. You glowing like an alarm didn’t help.”

“Wait, what?” Chan asked worriedly. 

“Here,” Jisung pressed his index finger to Chan’s ear, running along the top carefully, “it’s all red and bright.”

“That’s just—.”

“He might know.” Jisung laughed, his smile bright. 

_ Shit.  _

“Ah... maybe.”

“Hey Chan?”

Chan titled his head, “yeah?”

“Do you want to go get breakfast with me?”

Chan parted his lips slowly, glancing back to the house, “I should probably make sure my other friend is okay.”

“Is that code for ‘no, I don’t want to see you again you tear-licking weirdo’?” Jisung asked with another laugh, before biting at his bottom lip. 

“N-no! My other friend was here too. I should probably see if he’s okay before I go running off... you know?” 

Jisung smiled softly, “do you want me to look with you? It is my house anyways. I’d probably be able to help you find him faster.”

He was  _ so  _ sweet. 

“Yeah... sure.” Chan took a deep breath before the feeling of fingers lacing his own caused his heart to skip a beat, “oh the handcuffs—.”

_ No.  _ Not the handcuffs. The handcuffs weren’t on anymore. Jisung was just holding his hand because he  _ could.  _

“You mean these?” Jisung pat his back pocket before laughing again, “is it okay to hold your hand, Chan?”

_ Chance.  _

Chan smiled, “yeah... you can hold my hand.”

Finding Minho was easy. He was passed out in the kitchen tangled up with the girl he’d ran off with that same night, shirt backwards and hair a mess. He was otherwise okay once Chan woke him. And after being told to “ _ enjoy his date”  _ a thousand times, Chan figured he could take Jisung up on that offer for breakfast. 

Besides, Chan was starving. 

“So, your friends seem to really care about your love life.” Jisung teased as he sipped his coffee mug, glancing out the cafe window they had found themselves at, “they’re a mess themselves though.”

“Tell me about it. I swear Minho is hopeless—hey, do you think Jeongin and Changbin are going to hit it off well?”

Jisung laughed, “honestly? Jeongin is really cool. Unless Changbin isn’t the cool guy he seems to be, I think they’ll be okay. They’re cute together too, right?”

“They just met. We’ll see.”

“We just met.” 

Chan’s face felt warm as he pressed his palm against his cheek, taking a forkful of eggs into his mouth with a hum. 

“Sorry if this sounds weird but how much would it take to taste your tears again?”

Chan nearly choked, taking a quick sip of his orange juice to calm, “my tears?”

“Yeah... you know. What can I do to ensure another date with you?”

“You’re not seriously saying handcuff sex at a party was a date, right?” Chan teased back, heart beating fast. 

“No, but this kind of is.” Jisung’s smile was so precious and big, “would you like to do that with me?”

_ Chance.  _

“What are the chances that you actually want to see me beyond our awkward handcuff sex?”

“I think they’re pretty high, Bang Chan.”

_ Fuck.  _

“How about dinner.” Chan offered quickly, his own smile starting to stretch across his face, “dinner and... a movie?”

“I still have the cuffs if you want to use them after the movie.”

“Jisung!” Chan hid his face behind his hand as he stifled a laugh. 

“I’m kidding, but dinner sounds great. You know it’s not every day I do this.”

“Me either.”

“It’s nice.” Jisung whispered. 

Chan hummed in response, “it is nice... really.”

“So tonight?” Jisung asked again. 

“Tonight.”

Chan would take the chance. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why on earth I have to do this but please do not reupload my work under any circumstances. If you’d like to for any reason please message me first, do not reupload my work. If you see my works on wattpad please report them, I will never grant permission for wattpad.  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/skzorcism)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/Str4y)


End file.
